


No Fear

by Merfilly



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Captivity, Drabble, F/M, Implied Relationships, Prisoner of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 00:32:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lotor has his perfect prisoner</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



> I am leaving the rest to the imagination. Heed the warning.

She refused to show fear. She refused to cower. She refused… on a number of levels.

The Prince found all that defiance delicious and arousing.

He stood, walking around her as she stood, chained by her wrists to the decking of his ship. A blue hand came up to trail fingers along her cheek, down her throat, and out along one shoulder.

"No Voltron. No Keith. No Lance." He smiled as he moved just that much closer to her. "Just you. And me."

No, she would not give him her fear, but in the end, he would find everything else.


End file.
